Rusted Carousel
by Saturnspaz
Summary: After an incedent that left a dent in Kanda's past, he's left to face the world not knowing how or why it happened. But, after a murder that happened to be quite similar to the one that happened years ago, Kanda becomes determined to figure out who the killer is. The more he figures out, the more he's putting everyone he knows in danger. Welcome to the mad house.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D I usually don't like these types of stories, but I couldn't get my mind off of it. So, here I am with a new fanfiction. I don't think this will get very far, but who cares. This was inspired by the game, "Heavy Rain." If you read anything that seems similar to something in the game, that will explain why. :3 Well, let's get started! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: DGM doesn't belong to me nor the characters in it. I don't know if there will be any couples in this story, if you want, you can decide for me.**

_"__Come on, Yu!" Alma called out. It was a beautiful evening in Nagano, Japan, and a new carnival had just opened. Kanda wasn't too psyched about it, but Alma was a different story._

_"__Alma, wait up!" Kanda shouted. They had been friends since they were born, even if they didn't see eye to eye on most things. As they ran through the entrance, they saw multicolored lights flashing about._

_"__Whoa, there're so many!" Alma fantasized. He turned around to look at Kanda. "Which one do you want to go on first?" Kanda had to think about this one, because he didn't care, but Alma wouldn't stop unless he answered. He pointed to a ride._

_"__Freefall." He said and was automatically grabbed. Alma went running to the ride._

_"__Alright, let's go!" Was he going to regret his decision? After waiting in a line, they finally got to the top of the ride._

_"__You ready, Yu?" Alma asked. Kanda could see that by his expression he was nervous. Maybe even scared._

_"__Alma, when have I never been ready?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Alma gulped. Sometimes his friend could be scary. Without warning, the ride dropped and they were going straight towards the ground. The ride filled with screams and a few words that just made Kanda laugh. After the ride was over, they got off and Alma said, "Oh my god that was awesome!" Kanda chuckled at his friend. Yeah it was awesome until the ride started. Alma smiled._

_"__You're having fun?" Kanda stopped laughing and looked at Alma._

_"__Alma, I was laughing at-"_

_"__You are having fun!" He cheered. "I knew this was a good idea!" Ok, so Alma just ignored his sadistic thoughts and thought that he was having fun. Well, he hated to admit it, but….he was enjoying this. Alma grabbed his hand again._

_"__My pick this time!" He shouted. "We're going on the Kamikaze next!" Throughout the night, they went on multiple rides. The first one being more thrilling than the last. As Kanda got off a ride, he looked around in search of Alma._

_"__Alma?" He murmured. Where did he go? He was with him a second ago. "Alma!" He shouted. No answer. Kanda went to every ride they had been on, Alma was nowhere in sight. "Aaaaallllmmaaaa!" He yelled holding out his name. Where could he be? They had to be home in less than a few minutes. During his search, he found a crowd of people circled around something. Curious, he ran to it. He pushed through the crowd, since he couldn't see anything in the back. Once he got to the front, his face paled. It was a mix of surprise and confusion. There, he saw a body. He couldn't identify it at first, but then he noticed a small scar across his nose._

_"__A-Alma." He whispered. By the way everyone was acting, he assumed that he was dead. What it looked like, was that he fell or jumped off a ride. The back of his head had been busted open, and the force was so powerful, it busted in the front to. Kanda noticed one thing in particular though, that no one else seemed to notice. Alma's neck had strangle marks on them. Kanda fell to his knees. This wasn't an unfortunate accident, or suicide. His best friend had been murdered._

*beep* *beep* *beep* an alarm clock rung through the room. It was quickly stopped however, when a hand slammed against it. A man with long, navy blue hair sat up in the bed.

"Another day of misery." He mumbled as he got out of bed. It's been six years since the incident occurred, and he still hasn't got over it completely. He was still so confused about the whole situation, and he's been wanting to figure out why it happened ever since. He did his usual morning routine. Take a shower, get dressed, make sure everything was in check before he left the room, and then eat breakfast before he left for school. As he left the room, he grabbed his phone from off the desk.

"Good morning, Yu-kun." Tiedoll greeted Kanda as he stepped into the kitchen. He scowled at the man.

"Shut up." He responded. He didn't know or care how it happened, but he somehow ended up living with this geezer.

"You should respect your elders, Yu-kun." Kanda ignored his comment and searched through the pantry. He grabbed a granola bar and headed towards the door.

"I'm leaving." He announced, wanting to get away from the house hold.

"Have a good day!" Tiedoll said. Man he hated him. The rest of the day was a blur; he spent most of the time looking out the window dazing off. He always had something on his mind that made him distracted. And most of the time, it was the same thing. As the final bell rung, he grabbed his bag and left the school.

"Kanda-kun!" He stopped and turned around. He saw a girl with short, green hair running towards him.

"Lenalee," He said annoyed, "What do want?" Lenalee was a transfer student from China, and for some reason, they got along pretty well. Either that, or it was the fact that Kanda could never be cruel to girls. Purposely at least. She handed him a newspaper.

"Look at this." Kanda grabbed the paper and skimmed it. He didn't see anything that caught his interest. Wait, never mind. On a different page, there was a murder case of a young girl, around the age Alma died, with a busted head, and strangle marks around her neck.

"It looks like the same way Alma died." Kanda flinched at the name.

"How do you know about Alma?" He asked in a threatening tone. Lenalee rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Lavi might've told me about it once or twice." He sighed. Of course, that guy knew just about anything and possibly everything about everyone and every situation. He was a walking dictionary, and Wikipedia.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not at all."

"Thanks." He put the paper into his bag and walked off. "See you later." She waved her hand good-bye. The whole entire time Kanda was walking home, he was thinking of the girl in the paper.

"Could it be the same person that killed Alma six years ago?" He wondered. "Or am I just paranoid?" Once he got home, he didn't even bother with dinner and went straight up to his room. He threw his bag on the bed and got on the computer. He looked up the murder that happened today, and the murder that happened six years ago. He pulled up the info and put them right next to each other.

"Maya Ross. 11 years old, died from attempt of suicide or ride accident." He read the first article. "Alma Karma. 12 years old, died from attempt of suicide or ride accident." So, both were thought of either taking their own life, or had fallen off of a ride. Another thing, was that they were both killed at a carnival or an amusement park. "So, they were killed in a public area, and put somewhere where everyone could see." He scanned the pictures next. "They almost look exactly the same." He deciphered. "The wounds are oddly similar, and the way they're positioned is similar to." Ok, it was the same person, no doubt about that. Everything was oddly specific. But, the time difference of the murders was puzzling him. He needed more information, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help with it. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

_"__Hello?" Someone on the other line answered._

"Lavi, I need a favor."

_"__Yu-chan?" Lavi replied. "This is a shocker, what's up?"_

"Did you hear about the murder that happened today?"

_"__Of course I did." He said. "Maya Ross, 12 years old, lived in Italy before her parents got divorced." _That was information he didn't need. "_What about it?"_

"I need you to figure out other murders that have occurred that are similar to the Alma Karma incident, and the Maya Ross incident." He said. "Think you can do that?" He heard laughing on the other side.

_"__Of course I can do it." He chuckled. "Just give me some time to scan through the archives."_

"Thanks."

_"__No problem." He said. "If I may ask, why do you need this information?"_

"Just curious." He lied.

_"__Hm, are you sure?" He asked suspicious. "You were very specific about what you wanted." _Guess one person knowing wouldn't hurt. Besides, he's Lavi. He'll find out eventually.

"Ok, don't tell anyone about it, or I kill you." He said. "The two murders are oddly specific, and I have reason to believe that it's the same person that killed Alma six years ago."

_"__Cool! Just don't get caught." Lavi warned. "If the police find out you're keeping information from them, they'll arrest ya."_

"I'm aware of the consequences."

_"__Well, I'll figure out what I can." He said getting back on subject._

"Thanks." He thanked. "I'm counting on you."

_"__Hehe, I know!"_ After that, Lavi hung up the phone. Kanda threw his phone on the bed. What did he get himself into? He couldn't help it though, he was going to find out who that killer was. Even if it killed him. He sighed and closed the computer. He flopped on the bed, thinking about everything that was going on.

"I'm such a mess."

**So, yeah! First chapter of a really difficult story. I had a blast writing it though. Hope you liked it, and I'll see ya later! :3**


	2. Important Message! Please read!

**Hey guys! Ok, so I feel bad for not updating in a while. Really, if I don't update at least 1 story every week, I feel sick. And honestly, for the people that have been following "Delusional", I'm so sorry! D: I'm going through this horrible writers block. I really do try. But, that's not why I'm writing this. I'm writing this to tell you that I probably won't be updating in a while. My brother's birthday is coming up soon, and I'm writing a Pokémon story for him. And as a lot of you might know, it takes a while to write these type of things. It usually takes me a few hours to write one chapter, and now I'm writing a whole story by a certain deadline. So, I won't have time to update any of the stories. Sorry. I won't be updating during the rest of June and the whole month of July. But, after my brother's birthday, which happens to be a day before Sasuke Uchiha's XD, I'll make sure all of your waiting is worth it. Because I'm planning on updating a chapter or more for all of them. And, I'll even update my brother's birthday story. :3 I'm even working on a Free! oneshot for you guys. I think you'll like it. :3 So, I think that's all. I hope you guys understand. See ya later! :3 **

**Sincerely,**

**Saturnspaz**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, since it's the day after the 4****th**** of July, I thought I'd update a few of my stories. :3 Besides, I need a break from writing one story. That's the main reason why I'm stupid enough to start three stories at one time! :D Now, shall we get started? Yes, no, maybe? I'm kidding, of course you want me to continue! Ok, so, before we get started, I just wanted to thank one of my friends for helping me out sort through ideas for this story. Thank you, Caitlyn! :D I love you! :P And to my other friend, Ajia, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This chapter is dedicated to you. Now, to the story I haven't gotten to in a while. :3**

**Disclaimers: I do not own DGM in any way. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (The greatest manga artist of all time.)**

The day after Kanda got into…..stuff he probably shouldn't have, it was time for school. Again. He did everything he was supposed to do, then went downstairs and avoided anyone he saw. (Tiedoll) As he was walking to school, he decided to finish homework that he _didn't get to last night_. It was a strange situation; he knew about the two murders and where they happened, and he had a feeling he should check it out. But, at the same time, he had somewhere to go and if he didn't go there…he would have some explaining to do. So, which was it? Go to school and go to the places after, or skip and get the whole day to investigate something he shouldn't. Screw it, we're skipping. It's not like he was doing anything interesting there anyway. It was stupid because he had just got to school, and now he was walking away. Where to go first; the most recent one would be smarter. It was decided, he was going to the location of Maya Ross's murder. A few hours later, Kanda arrived at the carnival. As he went to the gate, he noticed a sign that didn't make him happy.

"Closed." He said aloud. Looked like it only opened at night. He placed his hand on the gate. So close, yet so far away! He couldn't take it; he had to get in. He stuck his foot in one of the holes and began to climb. It wasn't that big of a gate, but it took effort to get over. Once he got to the top, he jumped off in a position that wouldn't twist an ankle or anything. He skimmed the area, making sure no one was there, and as he did, his face cringed. "What a dump." He said. "Who in their right mind would want to come here?" Whatever, neither of that mattered. What mattered was finding any evidence of the killer. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking through the theme park. A few side activities, a few rides that reminded him of the ones he went on as a kid, to cut it short, it wasn't much in Kanda's eyes. It wasn't the biggest, but it was really difficult to find the spot where the girl was murdered. He took out the newspaper that Lenalee gave him the other day, and scanned the picture. He two objects in view of the picture. One looked like a teacup ride, and the other was….maybe a Ferris wheel. It could also be one of those "Evolution" rides he kept hearing about. Now, he just had to find at least one of the rides in the picture. After about fifteen minutes of searching, he spotted a part of the teacup ride. He sprinted towards it, and the first thing he noticed was the yellow police tape. As he got closer to it, he saw the blood that had been splattered when the girl was killed. He observed his surroundings. The girl definitely didn't get killed on the teacup ride, so she must've been tossed off of the Ferris wheel. And it must've been pretty high up since the blood splattered quite the distance. "The police didn't stay long, did they?" Kanda thought. "They left a mess for people who don't do shit." Alright, let's see what else he could come up with. Could he possibly get on the Ferris wheel and determine where she fell? He could, but it would take a while. This person was obviously an expert at hiding his existence. There was only one thing he could do at a time like this. He took out his phone and dialed a number. As he brought it up to his ear, he could hear the phone ring on the other side.

Lavi was currently taking a test in geometry; he admitted it wasn't his best subject. Not to mention the teacher despised him to no end! Maybe because he knew more than he should, or that he doesn't use his brain at the right time. However, this time, he was determined to finish the test without the teacher scolding him for something.

_*ring* *ring*_

Lavi froze. Crap, his phone went off! Who would be calling him at this time of day? As he scanned the room, making sure no one saw or heard him, he took out the phone and answered.

"Who is this?!" He whispered harshly.

_"__Usagi, I need to ask you something."_ Lavi sighed in disappointment.

"Yu-chan?! I'm taking a test! What are you doing?!"

_"__I'm at the location of that one girl's murder."_

"You're skipping?!" Lavi yelled in a whisper. "You're going to get in trouble!"

_"__I don't care. I just have one question and then I'll be off."_

"This is not the time to do this! Unlike you, I'm actually-"He was interrupted quickly by a disappointed/angry voice.

"Mr. Bookman." The teacher said sternly. He flinched. Crap, he was caught. The whole class turned in his direction. "Phones are not allowed during a test or during school for that matter." He…"reminded." He held out his hand, obviously wanting the phone in Lavi's hand. The class filled with, "ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh's," and Lavi, in a pissed off way, gave the teacher his phone. Of course, the teacher was one of those that wanted to know who the student was talking to. "Excuse me, but this student is currently-"

_"__If you don't give the phone back to Lavi, I will hunt you down and personally strangle you with your own intestines."_ The teacher was speechless at the man's language.

"Who is this?" He said with a bit more force. Kanda wasn't stupid enough to give the teacher his real name, so…..

_"__I'm part of the FBI; I'm investigating a murder and I need that kid to help me with information."_ The teacher understood that. Lavi's family was the owner of many archives.

"Wait just a minute, which part of the FBI are you in?"

_"__Special Victims Unit."_

"That's a T.V. show!"

_"__God damn it, if you don't give him the god damn phone right now, you'll wake up tomorrow without your manhood!" _Kanda was getting serious. With the teacher "slightly" scared of the person on the other side, gave the phone back to Lavi. Lavi was highly surprised by this.

"Take the phone out in the hallway." He said walking back to his desk. Lavi tried his hardest to hide his smile. He jumped out of his seat and ran in to the hallway.

"Dude, how did you do that?!"

_"__Intimidation." _Lavi sweat dropped.

"Of course."

_"__Can I ask you now?"_

"Hit me."

_"__Like I said, I'm at the murder location of the girl." _He updated. _"I just need to know if you have any other information for me to use."_ Lavi nodded along with what Kanda was saying. When he finished, he took this as a chance to say what he found out.

"Ok, it looks like there were no other murders that seemed similar to the one's you're investigating." Kanda sighed, frustrated.

"However-"Kanda perked up when he heard Lavi speak again. "I did find out that there was a _survivor _of an accident that is comparable to the two cases."

_"__Is the person alive?"_

"Very alive." Kanda heard a clicking sound on the other end. He must've gotten another electronic device out. "They don't know his name; looks like he's trying to forget the incident." Well, that was great.

_ "__Anything else?" _

"Nope, that's it." Lavi admitted. "Do you still want me to do the research?"

_"__Yeah, thanks again." _Kanda said. _"I'll call you later, or you call me when you get anything."_

"Got it. See ya Yu-chan." And he hung up before Kanda could correct him. There was actually a survivor of something like this? He needed to find this guy, maybe he knows who the killer is! That made his life easier.

"Hey!" He turned around rather quickly, in alarm even. "This place is closed, you shouldn't be here!" What the heck? It was just a kid. He had white hair and grey/blue eyes. He was rather short, and a strange mark on his left cheek. A tattoo maybe? Was this kid a recessive trait or something? "And this area's off limits anyway!"

"Look, I'm doing something involving the murder. Just walk away and I won't kill you."

"I don't think so." Kanda was getting so pissed with this kid. "If you don't leave, _now_, I'm calling the cops and getting you arrested for trespassing!" He sounded serious. Not that Kanda cared.

"I don't need to listen to a beansprout."

"I'm serious!" He yelled. Kanda looked at him.

"Yeah, I am too!" Maybe that wasn't a good idea, because right after, he was tackled by the white haired kid. "Oi!" He shouted. If you were smart, you wouldn't attack Kanda for any reason. This kid had some nerve. They started this whole fight of tossing and turning; seeing which one would top/win. Both were hitting a punching and attempting to get the other off. The fight ended, however, when Kanda unsheathed his katana. "Don't make me cut your throught." He gulped as the blade grew closer.

"Are you allowed to use that?" He whispered.

"No." The boy put his hands in the air in a surrender pose.

"Please, don't use that here." He begged. "We already have this to deal with." Kanda realized that he was referring to the Maya Ross case. Kanda went with a different method though.

"Who are you?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"A-Allen Walker; I work here!" Kanda stared at him in disbelief.

"You work here?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm an entertainer." Kanda continued with the intimidation.

"Who's we?"

"Me and my father! H-he owns this place!"

"Who's your father?"

"Mana Walker, please get off. I can tell you don't want to hurt me." Kanda 'tched' as he got off the boy. He also stood up. "I won't call the cops…...if you tell me what you're doing here." Kanda gave him the look again.

"It's none of your business." He replied.

"You're investigating the killing, right?" So, this kid knows it wasn't an accident/suicide either.

"Yeah." He said not really knowing what to do. Allen started walking away.

"Follow me. I'll…..bandage you up." That's right, they were in a fight a few minutes ago. It's not like he trusted the kid, he just didn't know what to do at the moment. He led him to a building that wasn't really part of the carnival. It was small, in fact almost suffocating. This is where he lived? He went to an area that would most likely be a kitchen. "Do you…want anything?"

"Whatever's good." He said as he sat down at a table. The kid just nodded and went to make whatever.

"I'm glad someone else knows that it wasn't an act of suicide." He randomly said. "They said it was unfortunate, they just don't know how unfortunate it was." Kanda didn't say anything. He just listened to the annoying brat. "I haven't had the guts to tell my dad though."

"I honestly don't care." Kanda said straight forward. "I just want to get what I can from here, and get out of this dump."

"Well, looks like the only positive thing about you is your HIV status." He said placing a cup in front of him. Kanda glared at him.

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and crap out a smarter comeback than what you just said." Allen chuckled at the comment.

"It's coffee." Kanda almost drank it willingly. He was so stressed at the moment. "So, how long have you been in here without me knowing?"

"Doesn't matter." Kanda said. "What I want to know, is why you're not in school."

"Well, why aren't you in school?"

"Good point." Allen smirked, knowing he had won. "Where's your father?" Allen sighed at the mention of his father.

"He's getting attacked by papers saying he has to repair the ride or close it down."

"Ah." At that moment, Kanda's phone rang. "Hold on." He said to Allen as he walked away answering the phone. "Hey, Lavi." He said. "What's up?"

_"__Ok, you'll never believe this, but I found the name of the survivor!" _Kanda blinked in disbelief. Usagi was better than he thought.

"Well, don't leave me hanging, what's his name?"

_"__Allen Walker."_

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long for me to continue this. I hope you forgive me! I must stop the chapter here, because I'm getting tired and it's 10:30 PM! I worked hours on this. Well, hope you liked it, please review! I really like reading reviews. :3 Guess that's it for now. See ya! :D**


End file.
